<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Without Demand by frogpatternedrainboots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676339">Love Without Demand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogpatternedrainboots/pseuds/frogpatternedrainboots'>frogpatternedrainboots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogpatternedrainboots/pseuds/frogpatternedrainboots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You reconnect with George Weasley at Bill and Fleur's wedding after a few years of not seeing one another.<br/>Takes place during the seventh movie/book</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Without Demand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm on a huge Harry Potter kick right now and just rewatched all the movies during quarantine lmfao i'm realizing the Weasley twins hit different, especially in the last two movies, so enjoy some George :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A heavy sigh escaped your lips. You stood in front of your floor-length mirror hanging on the back of your bedroom door, wearing a dress you had been so excited to wear just a few months ago. Now, you weren’t even sure you wanted to leave your flat. The Ministry of Magic was threatening to collapse with each passing day and The Dark Lord’s power was growing. Nothing was safe anymore and that terrified you. It didn’t feel right to be getting dressed up like this, evident in the way the zipper on your dress was only pulled up halfway.</p>
<p>You had been invited to Bill and Fleur’s wedding, something that surprised you. You weren’t particularly close to Bill, or the Weasley family for that matter, but you had gotten to know Fleur quite well when Beauxbatons visited Hogwarts three years ago to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. You two hadn’t spoken much since then, so once you had graduated Hogwarts and found a job at the Ministry for yourself, old memories resurfaced upon the inivitation’s arrival. </p>
<p>It was odd that Bill and Fleur hadn’t decided to cancel the wedding, given recent events. Most days, you half expected an owl to arrive for you, its beak clutching a letter written in Fleur’s neat handwriting informing you that the wedding had been rescheduled or called off all together. No such letter ever arrived, much to your slight dismay.</p>
<p>You studied your reflection in the mirror, debating whether or not you should just toss the dress back in your closet, call out sick, and spend the night on the couch with a cup of hot tea and pore over some files that the Ministry had you take home for review. On the other hand, you had already done your hair and makeup. It would be a shame to waste it, or, at least, that’s what you kept telling yourself. </p>
<p>You sighed again, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles on your dress. Your need to follow through on every commitment and the dark storm cloud that was your anxiety waged a war inside your head as you sat down on your bed. A glance at the clock hanging on your wall signaled you would need to make a decision soon. Guests were to arrive at 4pm and it was nearly 3:45.</p>
<p>You shook your head, as if to clear your racing thoughts from your mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Screw it. </em>
</p>
<p>With a sudden burst of energy, you rose from your bed. You reached for your wand that rested on your bedside table and with a swift flicking motion, zipped up the back of your dress. Another flick of your wand opened your closet door and a pair of heels and a small purse floated out and rested atop your comforter. Slipping on the heels and equipping the purse with an extension charm so it could hold your wand and other miscellaneous items, you apparated to the Weasley’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your shoes hit the ground with such force, it nearly caused you to stumble over. </p>
<p>Regaining your balance, you took in your surroundings. You found yourself standing in a field of tall grass that surpassed your head. A small channel of water was to your left and out of pure luck, you had managed not to apparate into it. </p>
<p>You could hear echoes of cheerful laughter and voices coming straight ahead, so you pushed your way through the grass to find the source. Once you emerged, you felt some of the anxiety release its hold on you. A white tent had been pitched in front of what you assumed to be the Burrow. A woman you recognized as Molly Weasley was milling about in the yard, assigning tasks to anyone in her field of vision. Ron Weasley rolled his eyes as his mother shooed him inside, telling him to go find a way to make himself useful. Arthur Weasley was hiding an amused smile as she did so. He noticed you approaching, offering you a friendly wave.</p>
<p>“Hello, Y/N!” he called, holding out his hand to shake your own once you had gotten closer. You shook his hand firmly, pride swelling in your chest. Arthur Weasley was one of the few members of the Ministry who actually went out of their way to interact with you while on the job. Whenever you passed him in the halls or rode the lift with him, he always said hello and asked how your internship was going. Though you didn’t know him well, you appreciated his genuine kindness.</p>
<p>“Please make yourself at home, but I’d recommend avoiding my wife for the time being. She’ll find you something to do before you can even tell her your name.” You smiled and thanked him, making your way to the entrance of the Burrow. Before you could enter, the front door flew open, revealing a frazzled looking Fleur Delacour.</p>
<p>“Y/N?” she said. Before you could respond, she threw her arms around and hugged you tightly, which you returned.</p>
<p>“It’s been far too long, Y/N!” she said. “I’d begun to think something happened.” </p>
<p>“Right, um, sorry about that,” you responded, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear sheepishly. “I’ve been busy with my job.” </p>
<p>“That’s right!” Fleur exclaimed. “Last I’d heard, you’d been assigned a position at the Ministry. You’ll need to tell me all about it.” She slung an arm around your shoulder, guiding you inside. “Come now, you can help me get ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Fleur was using Mr. and Mrs. Weasley’s bedroom to get ready. Her dress was hanging in a garment bag on the closet door and an open bag of luggage lay on the ground, its contents spilled out onto the floor. </p>
<p>“Don’t mind the mess,” Fleur said, taking a seat onto the bed. “My mind is a bit all over the place right now.” </p>
<p>“Who else is here?” you asked, admiring the many knick knacks and pictures that decorated the bedroom. Several family photos lined the walls, moving images of the Weasley family smiling back at you as they stood with their arms around one another. </p>
<p>“You’re actually one of the firsts to arrive,” she said. “So far, it’s just my family, the Weasley’s, and Hermione Granger”. Oh, and Harry Potter, of course.” Your anxiety collapsed back onto you again, squeezing at your chest like an iron fist.</p>
<p>“Harry Potter is here?” you asked nervously. You heard his name whispered in the halls of the Ministry week after week and knew he had a target on his back.</p>
<p>“Well, of course,” Fleur said matter-of-factly. “Harry and I competed together, so it made sense to include him. Plus, he saved my little sister.” Fleur looked up at you. “Is something the matter, Y/N?” </p>
<p>You hesitated. The last thing you wanted to do was dump all your worries and anxieties on Fleur on her wedding day. But, at the same time, you knew this would eat away at you all night.</p>
<p>“Has there been any movement amongst the Dark Lord and his followers?” you asked. Fleur’s face fell, folding her hands into her lap.</p>
<p>“We were ambushed last night while trying to create a distraction,” Fleur responded. “Mad-Eye Moody was killed and one of the Weasley twins lost an ear.”</p>
<p>“I think we’re putting ourselves in serious danger tonight, Fleur.” you said. “I’m terribly anxious. The Dark Lord will tear that boy apart.” Fleur stood from the bed and crossed the room to where you stood by the door. She placed her hands on your shoulders, squeezing gently. </p>
<p>“That’s all I’ve been thinking about too, we’ll be alright, Y/N,.” she said. “We’ve hired security to monitor the event. Plus, some extremely skilled and powerful witches and wizards will be here tonight. They’ll keep us safe.” You relaxed slightly, taking a deep breath. </p>
<p>“You’re right,” you said. “Sorry to cause trouble.” Fleur laughed.</p>
<p>“Not at all, now come. I’m about to be married in an hour and I’m not even half ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Fleur and Bill’s ceremony had been beautiful. So beautiful, in fact, that you had forgotten all about your worries for the time being. Now, you sat at one of the many guest tables,watching with a slight twinge of jealousy as Fleur and Bill danced happily with another, their arms clasped around one another. A crowd of guests had formed a circle around them and clapped along to the music. Your job didn’t allow you much time for romance, so to see Fleur and Bill dancing without a care in the world made you envious. You sipped your second glass of wine for the night, sighing dejectedly.</p>
<p>“Everything alright there, Y/N?” a voice asked, rousing you from your thoughts. You looked up and your eyes met the warm brown ones of a Weasley twin. He was holding his own glass of wine in one hand and the other rested atop a chair in front of him. Bandages wrapped around his forehead to the back of his head, one side pulled down to cover his left ear. </p>
<p>“I, um, yes,” you stumbled over your words, beginning to panic as you realized you weren’t certain if you were speaking to Fred or George. You had a feeling it was George, but it had been so long since you’d seen either of them, you couldn’t be sure. “I’m speaking to George, correct?” You felt your cheeks heat up in embarrassment. </p>
<p>“That’s right, I’m George!” George laughed. “I’m surprised you could tell, it’s been a few years, hasn’t it?” He motioned to the chair to your right. “Mind if I join you?” You nodded, pulling the chair out for him to sit. As he did so, you got a better look at his ear. He must have noticed you gawking, because a smile crossed his lips. </p>
<p>“Looks bloody awful, doesn’t it?” he asked, pointing to the bandages. “Got clipped by a Death Eater.” </p>
<p>“That’s terrible, George,” you said. “I’m so sorry.” George shrugged, taking a sip from his glass.</p>
<p>“It’s not all bad, I suppose. Better off than being dead and besides, I feel quite saint-like”. You paused, not quite sure what he meant. </p>
<p>“‘Saint-like?’”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I feel Hole-y. Get it?” You burst into a fit of giggles when the joke registered for you and George’s eyes lit up in delight. </p>
<p>“Y’know, you’re the first one to find that funny. Mum and Fred didn’t.” </p>
<p>“In all honesty, George,” you said, stifling another giggle. “I can see why.” George swirled the wine in his glass, taking another sip. </p>
<p>“Well, a little humor goes a long way, if you ask me. Nowadays, it’s all we’ve got.” </p>
<p>You both sat in silence for a moment. You had been in a few classes with Fred and George during your time at Hogwarts, but since you had been a Hufflepuff, your interactions with them didn’t reach past the classroom too often. You had always associated the Weasley twins with mischief and rightfully so. You weren’t quite sure how to make conversation.</p>
<p>“How have you been? Since graduating Hogwarts, I mean.” you asked, finally breaking the silence. </p>
<p> “Not too bad,” George said. “I own a shop with Fred in Diagon Alley, Harry helped us loads when he invested. Business has been excellent, but seems to have slowed down as of late. I think it’s because people are afraid to leave their homes.”</p>
<p>“What kind of shop do you own?” you asked curiously. George grinned mischievously. </p>
<p>“A joke shop.” </p>
<p>How fitting.</p>
<p>“That sounds absolutely perfect for you two.” you said. “I’m glad you’re doing something you love.”</p>
<p>“What about you, then?” George inquired. “Are you doing something you love, too?”</p>
<p>You froze for a moment. You hadn’t really thought about that. </p>
<p>“I work for the Ministry,” you said, recovering before you could fall into a pit of existential dread about your future. “I’m in the Improper Use of Magic department. I’m just an intern learning the ropes right now, but I’m hoping to work my way up.” </p>
<p>“Improper Use of Magic department, eh? I’m sure that’s a good time.” George commented. You nodded enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ll receive some interesting cases. They let me read the files sometimes to get an idea of how to document them. We get a lot of instances of underage magic, which I’m sure you’re familiar with.” you added jokingly, nudging George’s arm with your elbow. He held his hands up, as if to feign innocence.</p>
<p>“I’ve never engaged in such trivial matters” he said dramatically. “But to be fair, Umbridge may or may not have had it coming.” You laughed, inwardly grimacing as the memories of Umbridge as Hogwarts’ headmaster came back to you. You never quite looked at the color pink the same way after that.</p>
<p>“She’s...something else.” you concluded. “I see her quite frequently at the Ministry.” George shuddered, as if haunted by her memory. </p>
<p>“Do you ever see my brother Percy? He dreamed about a Ministry job ever since he was a kid.”</p>
<p>“I saw him on my first day, but I don’t think he recognized me. Although, I see your da-” </p>
<p>Your words fell upon deaf ears as a blue-ish colored orb suddenly shot into the tent. Silence fell upon wedding guests as they stared in shock at the sudden intrusion, trying to process what was happening. The orb spoke:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The Ministry has fallen.The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> They are coming.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaos ensued. Guests shrieked and hollered, pushing and rushing past one another to escape. Inky black smoke flew in and out of the tent, igniting the small chandeliers that lit the venue like flamethrowers. The flames licked at the roof of the tent, causing them to spread at an alarming rate. </p>
<p>Your worst fears about tonight were confirmed: the Death Eaters had come for Harry.</p>
<p>“Y/N!” you heard George shout over the chaos. He stunned a Death Eater trying to attack Ginny from behind. “Y/N, we’ve got to go!” </p>
<p>You felt George grab your hand and pull you out of the tent. The <em> booms! </em> and <em> cracks! </em> of spells and curses rang in your ears as you let George guide you, feeling the cool night air on your skin. You watched guests flee a wedding that, an hour before, had been filled with so much joy and love.</p>
<p>“Get yourself out of here, it’s too dangerous.” George said once you two had put some moderate distance between the chaos yourselves. </p>
<p>“No, I’m staying here to fight,” you responded indignantly, pulling your wand out of your purse. “I want to help.” If you were going to conquer your fears and anxiety, now was the time to do it. You marched back towards the tent, despite George pleading you not to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Stupefy!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/N, watch out!” a voice cried out. The spell hit you with such force, it felt like you had been hit by a bus. You fell to the grass, collapsing onto your side. You watched as a plume of black smoke shot up into the sky, your vision growing dark. The last thing you saw before you passed out was Mr. Weasley and George running towards you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>